My Broken Past (The Force Awakens)
by TheObsessedFanficer
Summary: Best friends (and maybe more!) Rey, Ben Solo, Phasma, and Hux, train together with Master Luke as he forges a whole new rebel society. But as Rey learns and experiences Ben's betrayal to the dark side, how will this affect her attitude towards him? And what will happen to Rey's trust as she watches each of her friends turn on her? I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters :)
1. Friendship Problems

**This contains Rey/Ren, Phasma/ Hux. Finn is not included until later. At the time, every is about 18. No in depth romance though, so I rated it K+ due to violence. This chapter is basically intro's.**

 **The italics is just thoughts, but italics with " " means thoughts through the force.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters.**

 **Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

The alarm blared angrily. Ben Solo stuffed the pillow over his head. Augh! Stupid alarm. He sighed deeply and turned over, lazily flapping his arm around, trying to turn it off. After knocking over several nightstand items, he just grabbed it with the Force and sliced it in half. Sitting, up he stretched and groaned.

Why did _Master_ have to demand he wake up early? He knew how much Ben hated waking at even 10 am, nonetheless 3! He stood slowly, running a hand through his dark, curly hair. Yawing, he proceeded to the refresher.

* * *

Rey woke up much earlier than the alarm did. The fact that Master Luke had secured these strange devices was rather peculiar to her. It wasn't like she woke up at 10. Ever since Master Luke had ordered that they woke at 3, you can guarantee she was up by 2:15 am.

She carefully turned off the alarm and ventured out the door, stopping only to knock only on one door: Penelope's. Or, as she normally likes to call herself, Phasma. Yes, Rey was about to knock on Phasma's door at 3am. This wasn't abnormal, rather, it was the girls daily routine.

You always see Rey and Phasma walking together. Rey and Phasma, Phasma and Rey; they were like the Sun and Moon, The Force and Jedi. Inseparable. Oh, sure, there were times when Rey would be with Ben, or Phasma with Harry. Harry, like Phasma preferred to be referenced by his nickname: Hux.

So, as Rey was knocking on the door, she thought that Phasma would most likely suggest they have Hux walk with them.

* * *

Phasma and Rey always were the good girls in class. Though Rey remained supreme as teachers pet, Phasma generally didn't cause trouble. Except the time when Hux told her to. Master Luke was so angry when he found his lightsaber jammed.

Rey smiled, recalling the teachers rather angry outburst. It wasn't a standard outburst, but to the Jedi of Luke's time, it would have been most certainly called an outburst.

Phasma walked out, freshly dressed in the Rebels standard Captain Trainee outfit.

See, Master Luke trained a whole new generation of Rebels. They varied from Jedi, Captains, Generals, fighters, and pilots.

Seeing Rey's smirk, Phasma glowered. "You said you would stop thinking about that!" Rey's smile simply got wider. _No, I do not like Hux_! Phasma thought. Seeing as Rey was in her mind, it wouldn't matter whether or not Phasma physically or mentally spoke.

"Your mind says otherwise." Rey commented as Phasma stepped out.

"Let's just go!" Phasma growled. _And it isn't like you don't like Ben_. She thought, before quickly glancing at Rey, who was raising her eyebrow.

" _You know Jedi can't form attachments! Look at what happened with Vader!"_ Rey thought through the force. Remembering Phasma was not force sensitive; she apologized and quickly beamed the thought into Plasma's head. " _Whatever. Admit it!"_ "Well, I can't, because I don't." Rey said out loud. The words felt strange in her mouth. Maybe because it was a lie.

* * *

Hux leaped out of bed as the Alarm rang a 6th time. He sighed. He was late, as always. Figuring that the girls had already gone their way, he thought: _Oh, well. I can just catch up with Ben_. He stepped out of bed, dressed in his uniform, as always.

He guessed that Phasma was with Rey. He smiled at the thought of Phasma. Chuckling, he thought of the time he was able to make her jam Master Luke's saber.

Returning to reality, he quickly but messily brushed his hair, sighing as he walked slowly walked through the hall with a commandeering swagger. Recalling that Master Luke had asked him to quit doing that, he stopped and took on a casual, carefree walk.

He approached Ben's door and knocked softly. Ben walked out, hair still slightly wet.

"Oh. It's just you." Ben said, slamming the door.

Hux sighed. That was the result of "wonderful" training with Master Luke.


	2. Master Luke

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star wars or any of it's characters.**

 **And Hux is a jerk :)**

* * *

Ben stood, back against the door, as Hux's footsteps slowly retreated. He released his breath. Sure, Hux was nice, but could really be annoying. He had no idea how Phasma could like him. Granted, Hux was funny, but that was just about all he was. And that was that. Ben turned around, pressed the door button, and-

He came face to face with Hux.

 _Crap!_ Ben thought.

* * *

Hux smirked. "Going somewhere, abe you Ren?" He smacked himself on the head. "Um-I _meant_ , going somewhere, are you Ben?" His eyebrows furrowed as Ben smirked. Evilly. "Well… In any event, we should get going. We're already late." Hux called behind his shoulder as he walked away. Disgruntled, Ben followed.

 _Huh. Ren. I like it._ Ben thought, and he ran to catch up.

* * *

Luke raised his eyebrow as the boys bustled in. Rey, Phasma, many other force sensitive children, and him, stood calmly. As usual the boys were late. The grassy field calmly waved at the intruders. Clearing his throat, he pointed Hux over to Phasma, Ben over to Rey.

"Boys, we were just starting our lesson on the agility techniques of lightsabers, and for the others, giving simple, effective commands, or shooting a moving target."

Ben sighed. This is the lesson he had been looking forward to ever since he heard about it, and yet, he was late!

As Luke gave Rey and Ben their lightsabers, he thought " _Do well, dear niece."_ Rey smiled. Having "picked up" his masters force transmissions, Ben winced. The so called _dear_ Master had nothing to say about him? Ben was his _real_ nephew, after all.

Rey lighted the white training lightsaber, and swung the blade. Pointing it towards Ben, she smiled. "En Garde."

And she flipped backwards.


	3. Of Authors and Characters

**Sorry for not updating! Life caught up to me! Anyhow, I got bored with this chapter and added a character to me dialogue. I promise, I won't do it again if you don't want me to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, and I'm not selling it. Except myself- right? Lucasfilm (also do not own) does not own me? I hope...**

* * *

Ben struck forwards with his saber, blocking the intricate flipping action of Rey. He grunted as Rey pushed down onto the lightsaber, forcing him lower and lower, until finally, she swept her lightsaber up and jabbed at the poor boys stomach.

Ben's eyes widened as an intense, yet unlethal, shock spread across his body, electrifying all his limbs. After a few seconds the feeling gradually faded away.

Rey winced as Ben roared.

He flipped, ducked, and confused Rey so much that she was unable to block any of his moves. Finally, he hit her shoulder with the training lightsaber, and after several moments of pain on Rey's part, they resumed.

And thus their epic brawl continued, spreading all about the grassy area. Even the other saber-wielders stopped to watch the duo. Hux and Phasma ceased their quarrelling, and began to cheer for them.

"Ben, you can do it! Wipe the floor with her!" Hux shouted enthusiastically. Phasma clocked him over the head.

"How _dare_ you talk about my best friend that way, Hux?!" Phasma screamed at him, before tackling him to the ground.

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed a whistle and blew as hard as he could.

The students grabbed their ears. The sound was as bad as nails on a chalkboard-

* * *

Rey: Wait, what is a chalkboard?

Luke: I dunno. Do you think I know everything?

Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren: Umm, yeah, yesterday you talked all about how you knew everything!

Luke: Oh, SHUT UP!

The obsessedfanficer: *whines* Guuys! You're ruining my story! I HATE YOU ALL!

* * *

"Ok, Kids, that's enough. Go eat lunch or something. Class dismissed." Luke said- no, ordered. As the class filed back into the old ruins, he called out: "Penelope, Harry. Stay here."

Almost in unison, the pair rolled their eyes and turned around.

"Yes, Master Luke?" Phasma said innocently, while Hux sarcastically asked "What the heck do you want?" Except he didn't say heck.

* * *

Wait! How dare you! I give you two minutes to edit and you completely change my chapter! I do NOT care if it was a sucky chapter! Augh!

*tackles hux, ben, and rey*

I HATE ALL YOU STUPID CHARACTERS!

*sobs in corner*


	4. Drama Ensues

**I do not own, yadda yadda yada.**

 **Rey:**

 **Ok, let's get to the fun.**

 **Oh, wait, not yet. The author had something more to say. *Rey roles eyes***

 **Due to the lack of responses concerning author to character, I may be using it in the future. If you don't want this, please tell me! I love to make readers happy. (well, mostly make them laugh)**

* * *

After scrounging around practically whole planet, Ben was wiped. Rey, on the other hand, was hopping from stone to stone.

The group had gone berry picking, and without much success.

"You got to be kidding me! Only 3 berries after we search the whole kriffin planet!" Ben complained.

Hux and Phasma turned from their rather closed conversation.

"Language, Ben." Hux warned. "You _know_ Master Luke hates curse words!'

"Plus, you're wrong. We got _2_ berries, 6.5 edible leaves, and 1 nut. It's awfully small… how will we split it?" Phasma trailed of, awfully confused by this complex mystery of nature. In her wonderings, she walked off further into the woods, abandoning her friends.

Ben just glared at Phasma, before turning to reprimand Hux (Actually yelling, depending on perspective). "Luke isn't even here! And, why do you care! You're such a goody two shoes!"

Hux scoffed. His eyebrows furrowed as he calmly retaliated (or argued, depending on perspective).

"Me? Well, at least I'm not the stupid Bad Boy of the class, like you, Ben! If you just acted better, maybe we'd actually get things done! You know what, scratch that. I don't even know why you are here! This was a class for the _talented_!"

Ben's eyes grew buggy. Rey stood there in the awkward silence, glancing furtively between the two boys. Unfortunately, just as Hux was calming down and was about to apologize, Ben thought one thing:

He doesn't have an idea about how torn, twisted, my life is, as I get sucked into this void of unending night, grasping for light. He's just being a bully on purpose.

His gaze hardened, nostrils flared, and his hand ready to ignite the white training saber. If he couldn't kill Hux, at least he could shock him practically to death. Ben roared. "You do NOT know what my life is like! I don't even want you here. I hate you! I hate the world!"

Rey stared at them, her mind processing every single word. The boys just glared fiercely at each other. Dark clouds spread across the sky.

Of course, at one of the major plot points in our story, Phasma decides to interrupt.

"Guys! Guess what! I found a way we can split the nut evenly! Guys?! Hello? Listen to me!"

Phasma waved her hand between the two boy's faces, oblivious to the situation. Once she stopped, she turned around and sat on a rock, finally getting the gist of the situation (not really.) Hux had obviously spilt Ben's Ice cream, and so Ben was mad.

She looked around for the ice cream, when she felt a drop of rain punch her in the eye. "Um, guys? You know, it's raining." She commented.

The boys broke their tense gaze. Rey just stared after Ben as he stormed of the hill.

 _I know it was a tense moment, but Ben is so cute when he's angry_.

No, Rey! Bad girl, bad! You aren't supposed to think those things. She sighed, and glanced at Phasma, who looked utterly depressed as her blonde locks got drenched in the rain.

* * *

Later, at evening time, the rain still poured upon the ruins of the old Jedi Temple, and students and masters were safely secured inside. It was an awfully drafty building, nonetheless, and so almost every one of the students was wrapped up in their blankets, shivering from the cold.

Hux approached Ben with apprehension. After all, he certainly didn't want to be shocked too much.

"Uh, Ben I-I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry. I'm sorry" Hux said quietly. "I shouldn't have said that- that"

Ben interrupted him. "Uh-huh." At that he stood up and walked to his room.

Hux stared after him. No apologies? Oh, well. What he agreed with Supreme Leader Snoke would ensue that he would get his revenge. Of course it would.

Hux would never forget this day, lodging it in his memory as the last day he was ever to give Ben a second chance.

Ben remembered it too. And either would never forget.


	5. Nightmares

**Everyone, I am so sorry to leave you hanging like this. I really get the worse feeling in my stomach. As sad as it is, life caught up to me (got sick, dad broke toe, mom broke heel) One month after another. So I owe you about 12 chapters. But i can't give them. But here is ONE (hopefully spectacular) chapter!**

 **Oh, these characters, own - I do not, Goerge Lucas, does he.**

* * *

"Rey!'' Rey's eyes jolted open. A blurry figure stood in front of her, looking at her anxiously. "Rey! Something bad is going to happen. If you can't find me, go to Luke!" Rey shook her head as the wind blew sand into her young face. "But- what about you? What if i forget!? I won't leave you here!"

"Yes, you will. That's an order!" Rey's vision cleared slightly, to reveal a man in front of her, with sweeping robes. What struck her most was the face- blurred beyond recognition.

She looked up at the man. "Why!? If they kill you, I don't know how t- to do anything!"

"Rey, you WILL know. Trust me! If i survive, I will find you! Now, we must run!"

Rey nodded preparing herself to flee from whatever was going to happen.

"Oh, going so soon, are you? I don't think so." An unfamiliar voice boomed before her. "Grab them. Tie them up and put them in the hold."

Rey whirled around to see a tall, thin man with a long cloak, wearing all black.

"Rey- Run!" shouted her master as he was surrounded by men.

Rey heeded his instructions, too scared _to_ object or stay. Dodging between each and every man, she ran as far away as she could go.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Rey gasped as she was awakened by the alarm clock. She stared at it as it kept beeping. "My Master! I have to find him!" She jolted out of bed. "I must tell the others about this!"


End file.
